


Confrontation

by Taterz_Tots



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: AU - Dissociative identity Disorder, Anger, Gen, Mild Blood, mention of other youtubers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taterz_Tots/pseuds/Taterz_Tots
Summary: Seán didn’t like confrontation and often he avoided it, but recently his anger was flaring up. Walking away from a situation, without saying or doing something was becoming increasingly harder.It was like confrontation was the only thing Seán needed now.





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so hear me out... I got this idea last night after rewatching Jack's "Say Goodbye" video. I spent about 3 hours writing it down on my phone's notes while dangling off the side of the bed because the phone was charging. I went to sleep at 3:30 AM to wake up at 6 AM. I AM SO TIRED! But this is my first time writing something like this and I really do like how it came out, hope you guys do as well!

Seán didn’t like confrontation and often he avoided it, but recently his anger was flaring up. Walking away from a situation, without saying or doing something was becoming increasingly harder.

It was like confrontation was the only thing Seán needed now.

And Signe only wanted some quite time when it first happened.

"Passed you, bitches!" Sean screamed at the TV, grinning as he made his way to first place on Mario Kart.

 ***** Sigh *****

"What?"

Signe stared wide eye, taken aback by the sudden anger in his tone. "I'm trying to work" she pointed at the laptop on her lap, "could you just be a little quieter, please"

Seán mumbled incoherently, clearly annoyed, but continued his game. Less than a minute has passed when he was cursing again.

"Fucking shite balls!"

She sighed again, dropping her hands on each side of the touchpad with a slight 'thud'

"WHAT?!"

"I'm trying to work, Seán" she repeated 

"Go up to the goddamn room if you need silence so fucking bad!"

Signe couldn't believe what she was hearing, and then she couldn't believe what she was seeing either.

In a fit of rage, Seán had thrown the Wii U controller at the tv, smashing it.

"what has come up with you?" She asked, in a small voice

He let out a ragged breath, raking shaky fingers through his wild green hair. "I'm going to my recording room. Don't bother me".

If he ate or slept that night Signe couldn't tell you because that was the last time she saw her boyfriend that day.

\----------------------------

The second time it happened Seán just wanted to record a game.

He was having a particularly hard time getting over a section of the game that, in his opinion, should not have been that hard in the first place.

He grunted out loudly as he died again, and then again, and again.

"Alright, I'm gonna try one more time..." he was in the middle of saying when his character got hit again "fer fock sakes!" The blood splatter on the screen increasing rapidly and then those words in red appeared in front him.

He threw the controller on the ground, snagged his headphones off and stood up from his chair shakingly, pushing it aside as he did.

He desperately breathed in and out, going to the window for fresh air.

The window wouldn't budge and for a second he forgot how window locks worked. It only got him angrier.

He gripped onto his desk, ~~claws~~ nails digging into the wood, and then he flipped the whole thing forward.

A loud nasty crack rang through the room as the furniture collided with his shelves.

Signe screamed his name as she urgently tried prying the door open, but pieces of broken wood, electronics, and collectibles blocked the way.

Seán had collapsed on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest and pulling at his hair as hot tears dampened his carpet.

\----------------------------

The third time it happens they're at a convention, and Seán has a headache.

They're talking too loud, laughing too loud, breathing too loud.

There are too many people. Why are they touching him?!

His headache increases and he can feel _it_ coming.

He needs to get away.

He can't see from his right eye anymore and it hurts. 

He's trying to move past people as fast as he can but he bumps into someone nearly knocking them down

"Watch where you're fucking going!" He growls, but he can't recognize his voice.

He makes it to a bathroom backstage somewhere.

He's out of breath and sweaty, his reflection is not.

There's a sick twisted grin on its face and it makes Seán sick

He can't contain the bile coming up his throat and hurls right then and there in the sink

It makes him even sicker when he sees the black substance pouring out of his mouth

"You're pathetic," says his reflection "weak"

Seán wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, a new sense of confidence filling his lungs, "yeah well, what are yeh gonna do about it?"

\----------------------------

It's been a few hours since the _incident_ and Sean it's feeling better. His eye still itches but the headache it's gone... for the most parts.

They're back at the hotel now. Mark, Amy, Ethan, Tyler, Wade, Molly, Bob, Mandy, Robin and of course Signe.

It's a double room; the women are in the bedroom catching up. The guys are in the parlor having a drink and playing games.

Mark is the one to start it.

"What happened to you earlier?"

"Tha fock are yeh talkin' 'bout?" Has his accent always been that thick? Or his voice so high pitched? And for the love of God can his eye stop twitching?!

"You disappeared in the middle of signing, yelling at people"

The heel of his palm is so far in his eye he's pretty sure he's bleeding. "Fuckers wouldn't move out of the Goddamn way"

"The hell is wrong with you?!"

He can feel them all staring at him, he's starting to get annoyed again, and his fucking eye is just... 

He digs his long claw-like nails into his right eye socket

His mind is clouded but he can hear them all screaming as he holds his eyeball between his fingers, relief finally settling in.

He grazes a clean thumb across his right cheek where there's blood trickling down from his empty eye socket. He sucks on it, licking it clean.

"The fuck..."

"...is wrong with me?" He's still holding the eyeball in front of his face, staring at it with his good eye; his only eye. "A lot of things, if we're being honest".

"Seán..." Signe is crying, terrified... as she should be.

"Look, my pet!" He pushes the eyeball forward for her to see, "fucking Sammy over here was being an annoying little shite", that sick grin on his lips again

Nobody dares make a move as he jumps up from where he was sitting. He fills a cup with water and drops _Sam_ in, they can swear they saw it move.

He looks at his reflection, and his creepy smile grows bigger, there is NO reflection.

Somebody is calling his name. No, not _his_ name. Seán is gone.

his new green eye glows, the sclera turning black as he speaks. 

“Tha’ name’s A͢N̵̴̷͟T̷̵̴̢̛I̴̡̛͡".


End file.
